deutsches_jokepastafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die CP's gehen Shoppen Teil 2
Ach ja wie lange ist Teil 1 schon her? Egal, unsere lieben Creepypastas planen ihren Urlaub, ob das wohl gut geht? Finden wir es heraus.. (Und noch als Vorwort ich danke Champ, AJ, Schoko, Shadi, Beere und allen anderen für die Ideen ganz Herzlich :'*) Zuhause in der Slendermansion Ein friedlicher sonniger Tag ist heute. Slender bat uns alle ins Wohnzimmer, danach fing er an: ,,So meine lieben Kinder da ihr in letzter Zeit so brav wart gehen wir eine Weltreise machen.`` Darauf Hoodie: ,, Aber dann darf ich meinen Tisch ned mitnehmen 'schnifft'`` Slender antwortete: ,,Ja Hoodie aber wir finden schon einen Ort für Tisch Nr.3 Jeff sagte nur: ,, Hoodie liebt einen TISCH?. Jack was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!`` Ich antwortete: ,,Sorry Jeff aber die Ideen stammen nicht von mir Slender" unterbrach das Gelaber und sagte, dass wir in einer Woche losfliegen. Die Tickets hatte er schon besorgt, wir müssen also nur noch packen... Eine Woche später am Flughafen ,,Wohin müssen wir Slendy? Fragte Toby, Slender. antwortete darauf hin: ,,Flug Lufthansa Airline 666 Smile Dog fragte: ,,Ist 666 nicht die Zahl des Teufels? Hoodie antwortete Traurig: ,,Ja. Wenn ihr euch fragt wo Tisch Nummer 3 ist dann erzähl ich es euch kurz: Tisch Nummer 3 musste Hoodie an ein teures Restaurant verkaufen für 10`000 Euro. Er verliebte sich unsterblich in Tisch Nummer 4 gegenüber, sie heirateten und bekamen ihre Kinder Tisch Nummer 5 & 6. ( Süsse Kinder btw.). Natürlich ist Hoodie jetzt traurig aber er wird getröstet von seinem Bruder Masky, Jeff und Jane schliefen eingekuschelt auf einer Bank ein. Der Flug hat eine sehr große Verspätung von 3 Stunden, also unterhielt ich mich mit AJ. Laughing Jack tanzte mit Shadow, die zwei sangen die ganze Zeit Pop goes the Weasel BEN ja unser perverser kleiner BEN spielt mit Smile Dog Pokèmon,Slender schaut mit Sally die Sendung Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows an. Toby fasst die ganze Zeit eine Pflanze mit ner Zahnbürste an, Schoko schaute Toby gespannt zu. Als unser Flug endlich kam, wurden wir alle überrascht. Unser Pilot ist Frank der Panda, er ist ein wirklich guter Pilot und nachdem konnten wir endlich einsteigen. Frank sagte durch die Lautsprecher Anlage: ,,Herzliches nicht Willkommen im Flug Lufthansa Airlines 666, dieser Flug geht zuerst nach Japan, paar Tage später nach Russland und zum Schluss nach Indien. Shadow schrie Darauf: ,,SUPRISE MOTHAF*CKERS! Und nahm eine Wasserpistole hervor, Jane quiekte wie eine Gummiente, worauf sich Jeff totlachte. Wir waren alle Plitschnass in Japan angekommen, vom Flughafen ging es in ein Hotel mitten in Tokio (Tokio hotel omg bäh). Nachdem wir unsere Zimmer bezogen hatten,die Einteilung war so: Jeff & Smile Dog, LJ & Ich, AJ & Schoko,Shadow & Jane, Masky & Hoodie (bei Brüder doch logisch), Sally & BEN und der liebe Slender mit Toby, Ging es raus in die Stadt, wir kauften paar Andenken,Essen,Trinken,Comics etc. Es wurde leider schnell Nacht und alle gingen Schlafen, ausser 'AJ & EJ. Die zwei hatten nähmlich geplant Jeff zu überraschen,also schlichen sich die zwei in Jeff's Zimmer (puhh smile hat alles zugefrutzt) und erschreckten Jeff mit der Polizei Sirene. Jeff Sprang hoch und krallte sich an der Decke fest währrend ich und AJ uns totlachten. Die Paar Tage vergingen schnell und somit sitzen wir wieder im Flug nach Russland. Mittlerweile in Russland,Als wir aus dem Flugzeug aussteigten erwartete uns eine Gestalt in Armee Uniform. Die Gestalt stellte sich als Cola vor und sein Kollege neben an stellte er als Ator vor. Sie baten uns ihnen zu folgen ,also folgten wir ihnen. Wir wurden in einen Plan eingeweiht der 'Wie Doof muss man sein das man Zombie Putin stürtzt?' hiess. Nachdem ein halber Weltkrieg ausgebrochen war und wir Zombie Putin gestürzt hatten, regierten wir über Russland. Es wurde aber schnell Langweilig und somit reisten wir zu unserem letzten Ferienort. Mittlerweile in einem unbekanntem Dorf in Indien, in Indien war es schön warm war klar war das wir in kurzen Sachen rumliefen. Shadow wurde von LJ durchs Dorf getragen,ich trug AJ durchs Dorf, und ich sag nur eins: Man die ist so Leicht wie ne Feder o_o. Wir schauten alle Sehenswürdigkeiten an,währrend Toby und Schoko Palmen mit ner Zahnbürste anfassten. Jane und Jeff spielten im wasser rum,BEN & Sally waren am Spielzeug Stand und Slender nun ja der haben wir auf dem Markt verkauft mit Smile Dog. Frank war auch da und sagte: ,, So liebe Leute der zweite Teil geht hier zu Ende und Fortsetzung folgt.. Darauf ich: ,, Tjaa schon vorbei Schade aber freut es es wird einen Dritten Teil geben versprochen. Bis zum Nächsten Mal in die Creepypastas gehen Shoppen Alle: ,, BYE Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder